


Anon requested

by pyropinkfish



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Requested fic, getting caught, making out is a thing, really bad ending im so sorry, training in the desert?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:32:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1981329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyropinkfish/pseuds/pyropinkfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got a request on Tumblr, and I filled it. </p><p>"Are you still taking requests?? If you are, maybe one where Alex walks in on Michael trying to let off some steam, and Alex actually being shocked by it"</p><p>With added car sex! Also posted on tumblr though: http://erii-2ol-2priite.tumblr.com/post/92190082131/request-fic-filled</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anon requested

**Author's Note:**

> Still taking questions/requests/comments on tumblr. Be my friend readers, I'll write you bad porn.

He was supposed to meet him in two hours. Michael wanted him when he got off his shift for training. Alex just didn't know it would be a lot sooner. 

After the engagement party, David Whele was seemingly stand offish. He requested Alex go "find your angel or something" while he shuffled around papers in his room. Alex wasn't about to ask why David wanted two hours with no guards, but he didn't complain as he scaled the distance to Michael's. David could not want him for hours, he wouldn't care. 

Alex didn't bother to go back to his quarters either, insisting on getting out of Vega as soon as possible. He wanted to feel the sun kiss his skin and the hot dirt against his boots. Wanted to prove to Michael that he was more than capable of handling himself. That the previous lessons regarding the sun and shadows sunk and he could follow it. He'll make him regret using live ammo. 

Not like... kill him or anything though. Alex cared too much to have himself be the reason for a dead angel. But you know, shoot his stupid coat or something. That way the bastard could stop acting so smug. 

Yeah, that was the plan. With it in mind, Alex rudely called out and opened the door to the nest room without waiting for an answer. What he was greeted with was more than enough to shock him. He just couldn't process how to shut the door and walk out. 

Not when the angel before him had his pants to his knees, cock out and hand wrapped around it while the other bit on his fingers. Alex would be lying if he said he didn't take a long look at the lazy curve, the purple/red tip that just a simple brush against with his thumb had the angel living up to his species name and arching off the bed. His cock was just as clean cut as the rest of him, hardly any hair. Making Alex wonder if he shaved or it was freaky angel magic. 

When their eyes locked, it seemed like hours. In reality Alex was staring for maybe twenty seconds. Enough time passing that the angel reacted and quickly tucked himself away while the human raised an eyebrow and smirked. 

"Getting frisky with your hand? Really?" He taunted. 

"You're early." Evasive. Interesting. Michael looked a mix of embarrassed and that superiority complex he carried when talking to his charge. His face also had a red tint and sweat clinging to his skin. The blonde was curious to how long he was actually beating it. In reality the idea of him actually doing that was mind blowing. Alex just had this impression the angel was too holier-than-thou for such acts. Then again, Michael always smelled like sex and multiple brands of perfume hinting at his orgy love life. 

"Not by that much. Damn." Alex finally recovered enough to tease. He crept along in the room, keeping his eyes on the angel's chest and the way he was breathing so heavy. "You know I didn't take you for the type to do that." Shit, the moment those words slipped out, he regretted them. His face betrayed his inner cringe for the angel head tilted. 

"You think I don't have frustrations I like to rid myself of in a healthier way than causing destruction?" He inquired. The younger noticed that his groin still hadn't softened. In fact he could see the outline of his cock. Alex was ashamed he was even looking so intently. 

"Never thought about it."

"It is not something you should think about another doing. Unless you hold them as an interest." He sounded accusing. It didn't help the blonde was practically drooling over him. Not that he would admit it. 

It was enough to get him searching for words he couldn't find. Unsure how to reply to the way Michael looked at him as if expecting much more. "You know if you need more private time with 'Righty' I can go?" He finally offered, pointing to the door as he took a step closer to it. 

"I hardly think I could possibly return after the interruption." Michael explained. 

"Did I ruin your fantasy? What is it anyway angels fantasize? Other than killing humanity. I don't see how that's exactly sexy though." Alex had foot-in-mouth syndrome. A syndrome that had him saying the first thing that came to mind and thoroughly making a mockery of himself. His angel only stared. 

"Are you that curious about my sexual desires?" He asked while reaching out to grab his discarded shirt from the bed, tugging it back on. When he stood, there was a slight weakening of the knees, common if you're not exactly in the place to be walking when you have blue balls. Alex gulped subconsciously. 

Then he did that head shake before opening the door, stepping through it. "I'm just gonna go actually." With that he was out the door and down in the elevator. That was probably the most awkward experience of his life, and once he got hard when being whipped. 

Training didn't happen that night. Obviously. Which sucked because that meant his day off with the sun so damn hot it was back to the desert. Only a lot more miserable. The sun seemed hotter, the air dryer and harder to breathe. Worst was Michael. 

The angel multiple times had him pinned to the ground, disarmed. He scolded him countless times for being distracted, then ended up declaring the lesson over just an hour in as he got up and dusted himself off. Alex snapped into a more aware state and protested while he say up and picked his gun up. 

"Let's just go again. We have time." He grumbled, checking his ammo. Michael seemed to seethe at him. 

"No. You are more of a danger to yourself than any enemy. You must focus. Put aside any petty problem you have and concentrate. Surviving and defeating your enemy are different things. Leave your problems in the city." Michael loomed over him, with the sun high above him it blinded Alex, making Michael look far more celestial. The blonde grunted, cocked his gun and stood up, watching how the angel purposely folded his hands behind him and took a step back. No help here. He liked it better. 

"I kinda can't leave YOU in Vega, now can I?" Clearly taken back by this, Michael arched his eyebrow, waiting for the other to play out his temper tantrum. 

"You are distracted by me, yet requested my help?" He chided, watching as Alex made sure there wasn't a bullet in the chamber of his gun and put the safety on it before putting it back in it's holster. The blonde then squinted up at him against the sun and scowled. 

"Are we going to go again?"

"I do not think it is wise." 

"What do you know about wise?"

"Enough to know that you are displaying signs of being unreasonably frustrated—"

"I have a very good reason to be frustrated!" 

"And?" There was no follow up, Alex simply grabbed his stupid angel by the coat and tip toed to lock their lips together. It was more teeth and awkward clashing than passionate, but it did enough that the blonde was satisfied with pulling back and turning away. He was already walking back towards the town, scooping up his bag while Michael took a minute to process everything. 

Then the angel was on his tail. Persistent to know what was on his human's mind that would call for such a reaction. "Piss off Michael." Was the only response he got as he stocked after. It aggravated him enough to grab his arm and spin him around, forcing him to look him in the eyes. 

"I deserve an explanation." His lips were only inches away from the blonde's. It was a shame he wasn't up against a wall. His knees felt weak. 

"And if I don't want to give you one?" Alex challenged, pulling his arm away. Michael wasn't having any of that and chose to kiss him back, this time with a lot more effort instead of trying to mouth attack him. Alex was compliant in seconds, reaching out to hold the other's face closer to his. It ended too soon, leaving the Chosen One more frustrated than before. 

"Then I suppose you don't get an explanation for that either." Michael headed him towards their car while Alex touched his lips in awe. Then he hurried after. Once close enough to put his bag in the back of the jeep and take the drivers side. 

"My 'fantasy' as you put it the other day included bondage." He looked straight ahead, like it was absolutely no big deal to confess a thing. Alex however clutched the steering wheel and laughed. He muttered something about should have figured before turning the key in the ignition. 

Michael stopped him, encasing his hand over his wrist, applying enough pressure to make him stop and let go. The human looked up at him, confused at why he was being held. He attempted to question, only Michael kissed him again. Neither were as shocked as before, third time being the charm before both were able to fully appreciate the kiss. 

"And you were in it." He purred into the kiss, mashing their lips together, his fingers in his hair, Alex's hand on his shirt. The blonde pulled back enough to suck in air and snort at him.

"Well I interrupted, I might as well help finish." He declared, retracting his hands in favor of pushing the steering wheel column up for more room to maneuver on the other. The angel nudged him in the back, pulling the driver's seat up for extra space to crawl back in with him. Too soon the blonde ended up on his back, head bumping against a support beam of the jeep's frame. 

"Are you alright?" Michael murmured, kissing his lips between words. 

"Yeah fine, damn jeep is too small for this—" Michael stopped then and sat up as best as he could. 

"Your father's name was Jeep."

"Michael you son of a bitch."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry for the ending.


End file.
